1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable, powered hand held machine for felting a material.
2. Description of Related Art
Various crafts can use fabrics or materials that are meshed together through a process called felting. For example, quilters can use pieces of felted fabrics.
Industrial machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,752; 4,070,738; 4,384,393; 4,891,870; and 7,430,790 have been used to produce felted webs of material. One disadvantage of such devices is that a user is generally limited to factory or industrial produced designs of a larger scale.
Personal felting machines in the form of table-top designs that look like sewing machines have been provided in the market by companies such as Janome and Baby Lock, and the noted assignee, Simplicity. However, such machines can be limiting, in that they are limited in area for which the fabric can be moved in, as well as an area that the machine is positioned on. Moreover, performing felting on smaller areas is difficult.